Beyblade Wiki:Manual of Style
Beyblade Wiki's Manual of Style (abbreviated as MoS) serves as the guideline for how articles on the Beyblade Wiki should be created and written. Of all the various articles on Beyblade Wiki, i.e. Beyblades, Characters, Episodes, they each feature their own specific layout which makes them distinct and unique from one-another. Below are the most common and important rules and regulations you must take into caution, when editing Beyblade Wiki. We recommend that you read it patiently and thoroughly, as well as reading our layouts for the different sets of pages on the wiki. As a result, you will have obtained the knowledge and skills to edit articles. Common problems and mistakes Many editors of Beyblade Wiki make common mistakes when starting anew at editing. Here, you will find what not to do, and what you should do about it. Trivia Essentially, trivia is unimportant intelligence that is used to give more of a backstory, allusions, or comparisons between other Beyblade or un-Beyblade related items. Many at Beyblade Wiki tend to give obvious or very bad trivia at the costs of the article's low quality. This is what you should take into caution when adding trivia. Examples of bad trivia *B:D is the only 4D Bottom with "Bearing" in its name. *Fusion is the only 4D Metal Wheel with a Rubber Frame. *Dark Knight Dragooon is the first dragon-based Beyblade in Zero-G. *This is the first episode of Zero-G. As you may have noticed, Beyblade Wiki tends to receive and still obtains the sort of trivia just stated. Please remember that those kind of trivia items, are very obvious and not professional, causing a downfall on quality. Please remember, quality or quantity. You can see more on that statement in a succeeding section. Capitalization This is another problem Beyblade Wiki's users face, their capitalization with statements. Often times, some editors choose to capitalize un-needed words that in a true wiki, should not reserve it. For example, the sentence "Gingka Hagane is the No. 1 Blader in the World." uses capitalization of the words "Blader," and "World" besides the name of the stated person. This is fine because it is a title this person uses and is renown for. Also note that common nouns in Beyblade are "Beyblade," "Bey," and "Blader." These should be capitalized at all times due to the fact they are proper nouns in this wiki. However, the sentence "Sakyo Kuroyami is a Dragon Blader." shows a bad example. People tend to make this mistake because this person uses a dragon-esque Beyblade however, "Dragon Blader" suggests a title for the person. To conclude, Dragon should not be capitalized and be changed to "dragon." Please remember to not capitalize unnecessary words or phrases that do not count as titles, names, or proper nouns that relate to Beyblade. Grammar Grammar should be self-explanatory. Beyblade Wiki does not want users with poor grammatical skills to edit their wiki. It only makes our reputation bad and causes us to be looked down. Examples such as "this person won a battle 3 times in a torunament" are very poor in structure, grammar, and overall specification. Also note that we are not asking for asking for professional users with the best grammar ever known to exist. We are only looking for users that know the basics in grammar and are decent with it. Neutral point of view (NPOV) The neutral point of view is a view that many wikis, including Wikipedia use when writing in articles. Basically, it states that as users, we tend to ignore and heavily not rely on a first-person view. This means to ignore words such as "My," "I," "I think," and "This is bad." Maintaining a neutral point of view allows the reader to read, without the opinions or amplifications its editors hold. Every article on Beyblade Wiki should maintain and run a neutral point of view, with no exceptions. Quality over quantity "Quality over quantity." is a phrase the users of Beyblade Wiki edits by and are expected to follow in their journey through the world that is, wikis. It means that quality is a far more, greater important than the quantity of how much information the article contains. Quality is how good or bad our articles can be, and it is of the up-most importance that our editors give our articles the best quality and condition they deserve. Please remember to follow all of these aspects and rules as you venture into the world of editing. For more information, please visit the Wikipedia:Manual of Style.